the_second_blossomfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom
Introduction Blossom is the former mascot of Three's Super Brilliant Wiki, back when it was called The Second Blossom Wiki. Why did Blossom need two Wikis?! Surely one was plenty..? Aside from that, Blossom was terrible as a mascot. Sure, she wasn't the worst person ever, and some good things did happen under her reign, but ultimately it was very cursed and this poor Wiki still feels its effects. Let's give a bit of backstory. The Big Fat Meanie's Backstory Blossom was born on June 30th, though sources are tied between 2009 and 2011. For the sake of everyone, we're going with 2009. She was born in a place called Toontown, where the main species are Toons. They spend each day destroying robots known as Cogs, who disrupt the peace. Blossom, however, has befriended Cogs. She has a Legal Eagle and potentially several other Lawbots as friends, betraying her kind in the process. She does also have several Toon friends, among numerous other species as friends. She really likes friends, as you can probably tell. Despite this, we have received word that she became an evil dictator and hypnotized and enslaved each one of her friends as she took over Toontown. We're not sure how true it is, but it's worth noting. One thing that is confirmed is the fact that Blossom kidnaps people and breaks into their homes, a clear violation of privacy. No one's quite sure how she became so relevant, but she became relevant enough to become this wiki's original mascot. It's so strange, too; there were several better candidates for the job. Geo was a blue cat who had a green thumb that he could've used to make this Wiki grow. Abby's care with Doodles may have been just the thing the Wiki needed in order to reach its maximum potential. Pumpkin was even the oldest original Toon, surely she would've been better for the job..? What even happened to these people, anyway? Either way, the Wiki was created in September 2014. Pomelo was born a year later in November 2015. After Blossom had her reign of terror, she should've let Pomelo take over, but she never did. She kept destroying the Wiki with her weirdness. Downfall Ultimately, Blossom met her downfall on January 6th, 2020, when Marshall was beyond tired of her shenanigans. He invited Three to overthrow her, and now Blossom walks the streets alone, possibly kidnapping innocent Wiki contributors to fill the void. TSBW is no longer under her reign. Conclusion I don't know which one of you guys let her stay for so long, but she far overstayed her welcome. She isn't even the best dog; that goes to Pomelo and his sweet abs. It's a good thing she's gone and too bad this Wiki is now an archive, but we'll do our best to make it better. To finish off this page, have an image of the Big Fat Meanie herself, included with Gear, a horrid creature Blossom allowed to reside here.